


Time Doesn't Heal All Wounds, but Friends Come Pretty Close

by Moonrose91



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cole is adorable, Drinking, Gen, Some angst, Somehow Dorian and Cassandra became buddy cops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian's met his father, drinking and hurting.</p><p>Cassandra is thinking on her loss, beating on dummies and  hurting.</p><p>Cole wants to help.</p><p>And so does the Inquisitor.</p><p>While time doesn't heal all wounds, friends come pretty close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Doesn't Heal All Wounds, but Friends Come Pretty Close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WaywardDesertKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardDesertKnight/gifts).



> Another gift fic for WaywardDesertKnight.
> 
> Also posted on Tumblr originally.

Cassandra walked into the Herald’s Rest, raising an eyebrow when she saw Dorian Pavus sitting at a table in the back corner, that had…a line of bottles on it that were empty.

“It is not even noon yet,” Cassandra stated as she walked over to him, sitting down across from him.

“Ah, Seeker, care to join me for a drink?” Dorian questioned, offering an unopened bottle to Cassandra.

“It is not even  _noon_ ,” Cassandra repeated.

“Ah, yes. I am drinking myself into oblivion because I just got back from speaking with my father. I was rather hoping it wouldn’t be alone, but our Inquisitor is only allowed to be silly and childish once a week, and, sadly, that has already been taken by Sera,” Dorian responded.

“Sera and the Inquisitor pranked everyone two weeks ago,” Cassandra responded.

“It was fantastic. They got Solas,” Dorian responded warmly.

“…What did she do?” Cassandra asked.

“I honestly have no idea. I just know that they pranked Solas,” Dorian responded and then hesitated before he smiled.

“Twice,” Dorian added.

They both looked up when the door slammed open and Cassandra blinked a bit to see Solas covered in paint. “Where are they?” he demanded and Dorian laughed, even as he finished off another bottle.

“Make that three times. I must remember to thank the Inquisitor,” Dorian answered and Cassandra sighed.

“He did help us,” she stated.

“Yes, but he’s also a narrow-minded bigot who refuses to listen to anyone else and constantly snarks on how the Dalish are wrong and then  _doesn’t do anything_  about it. He needs to get paint dropped on him,” Dorian responded, even as he carefully pushed a wine bottle towards Cassandra.

“Won’t you join me for a drink Cassandra?” Dorian asked and Cassandra made a disgusted noise, even as she accepted the bottle.

“You could at least have gotten me a mug,” she grumbled.

“We’re drinking to fall into oblivion, not for pleasure,” Dorian responded, not even hesitating to pull all the bottles away from Cole who just  _appeared_.

“And you’re not allowed to have any. Or read my mind. Trust me, you don’t want to be there right now,” Dorian stated and Cole pointed to one of the empty bottles.

Cassandra didn’t hesitate to hand him one, even as Cole frowned at it while she joined Dorian in quiet drinking.

 _Someone_  was going to need to haul him to his rooms after this was over.

* * *

Cassandra let out a shout as she continued to hack at the dummies. She snarled as she pulled away and started when she heard someone clapping.

“Truly, a marvelous showmanship of sword work. Tell me, are you going to hack up hay bales next?” Dorian questioned and she glowered at him.

“Weren’t you supposed to be with the Inquisitor?” Cassandra demanded as she swung her sword around.

“Ah, no. Vivienne went instead. Not entirely sure why,” Dorian answered as he continued to walk down the steps.

“Though, would you prefer a…better opponent?” he questioned and she frowned at him.

“Cullen is busy with the new recruits,” Cassandra responded slowly and Dorian shook his head.

He glanced at a set of armor and with a wave of his hand, she watched as he slowly came together. A shield and sword was lifted up and Dorian hummed a little.

“Not my best work, admittedly, but it does the job, does it not?” Dorian questioned and Cassandra eyed it.

“It is just magic, I swear to you. I do actually know how to sword fight. It don’t use it often, but I do know how. Please…don’t ask, it is an embarrassing story,” he continued.

“He was so handsome, warm hands and not afraid to touch,” Cole stated.

“Cole, please stop reading my mind,” Dorian responded and Cole shut his mouth, sitting there quietly and watching them.

“I’m not,” he stated and Cassandra flushed slightly before she made a disgusted sound and charged at the armor.

The shield came up.

It was…interesting.

She could beat up something that moved, something that could fight  _back_.

Without hesitating she  _slammed_  into the armor and it fell apart, the magic misting away and Cassandra turned to Dorian, who smiled a bit from where he was leaning against the tree.

“Feeling better?” he asked.

“Tired, a good tired, warm and content, if not happy. Moving, fighting, hitting, without scaring anyone, without hurting anyone. Glad to help, glad to be  _useful_ ,” Cole stated.

“Cole,” Cassandra said.

“Sorry. Varric says I shouldn’t. But it helps, sometimes,” Cole stated and leaned back slightly.

“Right. But still, reaching into people’s heads and just…spouting it off, isn’t  _done_  in polite society. Or at all, really,” Dorian answered.

“He’s trying to say thank you for helping him out when he drunk himself into oblivion,” Cole stated and then he was gone.

“You know, one day he’s going to read the wrong person and they’re going to hurt him,” Dorian stated.

“They can try,” Cassandra said and glanced at the dented armor.

“Ugh,” she scoffed.

“Don’t worry. The Inquisitor gave it to me for this purpose. Do you wish to go again?” he inquired, his magic already moving, shifting to put the armor back together.

“Not today,” Cassandra answered and Dorian nodded before he waved his hand, the armor coming together to go back on the stand, the sword and shield hanging next to it.

“Right. Join me for a drink then? I think Varric is going to hold a game of Wicked Grace,” Dorian stated.

“Why not. Just…not the same as last time. I don’t think I could handle that twice,” Cassandra stated and Dorian laughed.

“Of course, my dear Seeker. Of course,” Dorian responded warmly as he lead the way to the tavern.

* * *

“It hurts,” Cole stated and Cassandra hesitated before she reached out and gently rubbed his shoulder.

“Yes, it does,” Cassandra agreed, making a sound when Cole buried himself against her side.

“But…it gets better,” Cassandra promised and Cole pulled his hat over his eyes more as Cassandra continued to rub his shoulder.

* * *

Dorian glared at the book on nug biology that was tucked between two ancient texts on magical study. “Oh, good, you found my nug book,” Cole stated and Dorian sighed, carefully removing it before he held it out to Cole.

“I find it again, I’m setting it on fire,” Dorian grumbled.

“No you won’t,” Cole responded and Dorian huffed before he turned and settled back on his chair focusing on the texts he had stacked around him. He didn’t even twitch when Cole settled, leaning against his leg and began to read himself.

* * *

Cole smiled as he sat on the wall of Skyhold, swinging his feet in an offbeat manner, a small frown marring his face before he smiled when two arms wrapped around him, hugging him tightly. “Hello Inquisitor,” he greeted.

“Hello Cole. Dorian and Cassandra feeling better?”

“Yes. Also, they are beating everyone in a card game. They’ve paired up. No one is sure how to handle this. Varric is writing his will as he plays,” Cole answered and the Inquisitor laughed, hugging Cole a little tighter.

“You feeling better?”

“Yes. Also, you’re not sad, but you’re hugging me,” Cole answered.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No,” Cole answered.

“All right then. Just tell me to stop, all right. If you ever don’t want me to do something, just tell me to stop,” the Inquisitor stated.

“I will, I promise,” Cole said and continued to swing his feet in an off-beat manner as their companions continued to play in the Tavern below.


End file.
